Chế Độ Co-op
Multiplayer is a gameplay mode where you can play with other people. Up to 4 people (after 1.6.0) can play with each other at the same time. This mode can be accessed from starting screen. Starting Multiplayer * One person needs to be the host. They choose the "Host game" button, then decide the room name ("Soul Knight" as default) as well as the difficulty (Normal or Badass) and conditions (random ones different from the Task Board of the host), and enter the Character screen to initialize a game. * Other people shall first connect to the same Wi-Fi (including hotspot created by the host) and choose the corresponding game to join. Once the character screen is shown, joining the game is completed. * Then, every player at character screen must choose a character (as well as skin) and a Ring. A player becomes ready after choosing a ring and clicking the "Ready" button on the bottom right. * When a player is ready, the screen will show all ready players as well as their upgrades, skins and weapons. ** As of version 2.0.5, at this screen, if you are the host, your local IPv4 address (always 192.168.x.x) will be displayed at the bottom-left corner if you are connected to a WiFi (either router or mobile hotspot), or your own IPv4 (eg. 10.43.235.77) if you're on mobile data. If you are the participant, you will see the host's IPv6. * When everyone is ready, the host will gain another button to start the game. * If a run has been interrupted and the players want to resume the game, they need to use the "Last game" button at title screen. The host will get to start if at least one player is back. Playing Multiplayer In Co-op Mode, many factors of gameplay changes, such as: * Chests can be larger than normal. These chests require some players to stand on separate buttons to open. These chests will give more than one weapons, depending on the number of buttons. ** For example, in a game with 3 players, chests may have 2 or 3 buttons while giving 2 or 3 weapons accordingly. * Shops will contain more items. * Champion rooms come with more reward chests. * Gold, Energy orbs and materials are separated for each player. Only those for your characters are visible. * Developed weapons can appear randomly if some players have developed them. * Buffs that are chosen will apply for every player. Only the host is able to choose the buffs. ** Buffs on fully-upgraded characters will also apply to all other players, even if they may be different for each character used. Buffs that anyone comes with will not show up in the choices. *** For example, if a game starts with a fully-upgraded Knight and a fully-upgraded Wizard, the Knight will benefit from the Wizard's Elemental Bullet buff, and the Wizard will benefit from the Knight's Shield buff. * Each Statue can be worshipped once by every player. Statue effects are independent for each player. * Each player will have a small life bar shown above the character. Their armor value is not shown. * Players can revive each other if someone dies. The person who had died cannot do anything but switching weapons until another player revives them. ** In order to revive another player, move to that player and interact with them. The player must then remain next to the downed player until their life bar has been fully refilled (the progress of revival is shown in green) and the player is revived. It takes 5 seconds to revive a player. *** The other players will be automatically revived once someone enters the portal to the next level. ** A revived player will revive with only 1 health and 0 armor (armor will regenerate as usual). There is no limit on how many times a player can be revived. ** The game is over when all players are down. * If a player enters a new room with enemies (thus making them aggressive), all other players will warp to that player to deal with enemies together. * All enemies have increased health. The health of enemies in co-op is around 50% more than the health of enemies in single player mode. Trivia * Prior to Update 1.6.0, if you disconnect, you would be unable to continue your game in Multiplayer. Gallery Screenshot_20180224-100039.png|A sample of ready screen of hosting player Big Chest.png|Large chests found in the game Mega Shop.png|A shop with 4 weapons for sale __NOEDITSECTION__